


Sweatin' it Out

by offscreenmusings



Series: Green Eyed Monster [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offscreenmusings/pseuds/offscreenmusings
Summary: Prompt: Kara goes with Lena to the gym again and several women keep trying to flirt with Kara and not subtly touching her arms. Kara being oblivious just thinks they’re being friendly and complimentary but after a bit Lena gets so jealous she just walks up and kisses Kara even though at this point they’re just best friends
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Green Eyed Monster [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603072
Comments: 54
Kudos: 1151





	Sweatin' it Out

“You know, you really don’t have to come with me.” Lena tries half heartedly as she watches Kara collect a pair of leggings. “I know now it doesn’t really do anything for you. You really don’t have to pretend.”

“I’m not pretending!” 

Kara laughs when she turns to find Lena standing beside her bedroom curtain with a raised eyebrow. 

“Okay, so I’m pretending a little. But not about wanting to come!” Kara makes a cross over her heart absentmindedly. “I like coming to the gym with you. It’s fun!”

It is decidedly _not_ fun.

Now that Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl she feels infinitely more self conscious about working out in front of Kara. Self conscious about how much she sweats, and how hard she’s already breathing. It doesn’t help that now that Kara doesn’t need to pretend she’s breathless from exertion she won’t stop talking. Completely unaware how her whispers are drawing attention. From the annoyed looks from the one woman near the corner at the front who looks more like she’s riding in a classic instead of attending a spin class, to the women in the row in front of them who haven’t stopped sneaking looks at Kara in the mirror since they walked in and Kara dropped her water bottle. 

“Muscles! Shh!” The sharp tone of the instructor snaps Kara and Lena’s attention to the front of class. Kara looks around to see who the instructor is snapping at as Lena levels a glare at three women who look over their shoulders to eye Kara in person, looking like they know all too well who the instructor is referring too. Their eyes lingering far too long for Lena's liking. 

Lena rolls her eyes when one of them wiggles her fingers at Kara when she's caught staring. Huffing Lena lifts up from her seat at the instructor’s cue and pedals harder trying to focus on the burn in her thighs instead of the way Kara awkwardly waves back.

As soon as the class ends Lena is dismounting her bike and exiting the room with her towel and water bottle in hand, leaving Kara to scramble to collect her stuff to hurry after her. 

“Lena!” Kara almost sounds breathless for the first time since they’ve arrived as she rushes to catch Lena at the first weight machine she could commandeer. 

“Do you need me to spot you?” Kara asks genuinely as she watches Lena adjust the pin on the weights.

“I think I’ll be okay.” Lena smiles warmly up at the blonde. 

Lena waits for Kara to finish eyeing the gym before she starts her reps. Opening her legs with measured movements as she watches Kara drift closer to the free weights. Awkwardly standing at the corner observing a plethora of men watching their own arms flex in the mirror before she settles onto her own bench.

Watching the area slowly clear out with wide eyes and bruised egos as Kara lifts her weights with unparalleled focus almost makes the whole trip worth it.

Until Lena notices the change in audience. 

It starts with one woman gently brushing Kara’s shoulder with her fingertips to gain her attention. Easily drawing Kara into a rapid fire conversation about lifting weights. The woman’s hand never leaving Kara’s arm until she moves to the empty bench beside Kara. Her eyes glued more to Kara’s arms than her own. 

Then it's two women that pause on their way to the treadmills to ask Kara how much she can lift. Kara’s sputtering as she tries to come up with a believable answer would make Lena laugh if she wasn’t so focused on the hand that moves to squeeze the bicep still flexed from holding a dumbbell. The high pitched laugh that follows is what really sets Lena off. Her legs snap closed, the weights falling suddenly with a loud bang that has several gym-goers looking over at her with concern. 

Lena waves a hand at Kara before she can rush over. Steadying herself with a measured gulp from her water bottle, Lena’s eyes track around the gym until she feels peoples’ attention go back to their own workouts before she lets her own drift back to Kara, now standing tall with her legs bracketed over the bench.

“ _Unbelievable_.” Lena growls as a new woman starts to talk to Kara. Lena screws the lid back on her water bottle as she watches the woman shamelessly caress Kara’s arm as they talk.

“Fuck it.” Lena grabs her towel as she saunters towards the free weights. 

“Hey babe.” Lena smiles as she drags a free hand down Kara’s other arm, catching her hand to intertwine their fingers. A light tug has Kara turning towards her as she rocks onto her toes to place a kiss firmly at the corner of Kara’s mouth. 

“I think I’m ready to go.” Lena smiles softly, only moving back far enough to look into Kara’s wide blue eyes. “Are you done with your reps?” 

Lena almost laughs when Kara’s eyes widen further, knowing full well Kara didn’t think to keep track of her workout to avoid suspicion. 

“Ye-yeah.” Kara stutters, her breath warm against Lena. 

“ _Yes_.” Kara states more definitively as she steps back from Lena, their hands still locked together as she looks at the woman still watching them. 

“Um, Lena this is…” Kara waves her hand at the woman, hesitating when a name doesn’t come to mind. 

“Brittany.” The woman offers as she extends a hand to Lena. 

“Lena.” Lena grasps the hand for a moment as she turns to look back at Kara. “I have a conference call this afternoon, we should go.”

Kara visibly deflates at Lena’s words, “I thought you-”

“Emergency call.” Lena tries to keep the snap out of her voice, knowing that Kara is simply disappointed at the news that their afternoon plans will have to wait. 

“Okay, well…bye.” Kara smiles at the woman as Lena nudges her towards the change rooms before the woman can make whatever offer is at the tip of her tongue that has her mouth opening and closing.

“I need a new gym.” Lena huffs as she opens their shared locker and starts handing Kara her clothes.

“Why? People at your gym are really nice.”

Kara slips off her tank top without thought. Pausing when she catches Lena staring at her in her sports bra.

“Oh Rao. Is this not right? Should I have gone to a stall?” Kara quickly lifts her shirt to cover herself as she looks around. “I thought-”

“You’re fine, Kara.” Lena lifts a hand to tug Kara’s shirt free before Kara can turn it to dust with her nervous fidgeting.   
“You can change out here.”

Lena sighs as a woman wrapped in a towel passes then, smiling at Kara. “Oh for fucks sake.” 

“What?” Kara gapes as Lena wrenches her own clothes free from the locker.

“They’re hitting on you, Kara!” Lena turns exasperated, and motions at the woman that just passed. 

“What!?”

“All those women!” Lena grits out. “They. Are. Hitting. On. You.”

“Pfffft. No!” Kara crosses her arms in denial, her muscles on full display.”

“Oh yes they are.” Lena snorts as she motions towards Kara’s arms. “With those muscles who can blame them.” 

Kara freezes as Lena tugs her off her leggings and shimmies into a pair of dark wash jeans, unaware of her confession’s impact. 

“What?” Lena snaps as Kara stands unmoving at the edges of her vision.

“Is that why you kissed me?” 

“I did _not_ kiss you.” Lena huffs as she looks over at Kara still standing in her sports bra watching her.

“Okay. I _barely_ kissed you.” Lena admits, rolling her eyes as Kara’s smile starts to grow. 

“What if I _actually_ want to kiss you?”

“I would suggest you don’t do it in a gym locker room.” Lena snarks sarcastically as she pulls her sweater over her head. 

“Later then.” Kara nods as she shrugs into her burgundy button up. “You don’t actually have an emergency conference call, right?” 

Kara smiles brightly as Lena nods and gapes at her this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @mrsluthordanvers


End file.
